DEKU X MACHINA
by AidanTheCrab
Summary: History is a rather fickle thing; if enough people agree on it, entire decades can be erased. This is exactly what happened to the oval link. The thing is, history tends to repeat itself when nobody remembers it. A brand new war is coming, and Izuku is the only thing able to truly stop it
1. Femto Heart

The rain poured heavily through a forest and the sound of cracking sticks could be heard through the wilderness.

"GET BACK HERE DEKU" screamed the voice of Katsuki Bakugo as he chased after his target.

Another loud crunch was heard throughout the forest as Izuku Midoriya ran from his former friend, who had now turned into his most persistent abuser.

_'Oh god, I'm fucked now' _Izuku thought to himself as he became cornered by a cliff face, looking around for any kind of escape route, he opted to hide inside a cave.

The sloshing of feet slamming against the muddy ground grew closer and close, until Izuku knew that his tormentors were right next to him.

Two full minutes went by. Two whole minutes of regulating his breath and praying to god, then things got worse.

"DAMNIT" Katsuki yelled to the heavens, before throwing an explosive punch into the cliff face, the force of the blow caused a cave-in, Izuku shrieked as he scrambled to get further back into the cave to avoid being squished.

"Ha, check it out boys, we found Deku" one of Bakugo's minions laughed and looked ti Bakugo for praise.

Bakugo stood in front of the rocks, stone cold face not showing any emotion, after a while he started smirking, and smirking turned into chuckling, and chuckling turned into full blown cackling.

"C'mon you pathetic losers, lets go hit up the arcade" Bakugo said as he stuffed his hand into his pockets and walked away, his cronies not far behind.

The longer Izuku sat in the cave, the more unnerved he got, he knew that he might have a heavy price to pay if something went wrong, but he walked deeper into the cave.

Eventually the rock changed to metal, and the cave became luminous with man-made lights. A metal door stopped him in his place, he looked to his left and noticed a metal panel with a left hand indent.

_'Nothing to lose'_ Izuku thought to himself as he placed his hand on to the panel _'Except your life'_ his brain reminded him.

The door hummed for a few seconds, before going quite _'I should have known nothing would happen' _Izuku began to trek back towards the entrance of the cave, when he heard the door open and felt two pairs of arms yank him behind it, before the door slammed shut again.

* * *

When Izuku awoke again, it was to the sound of high pitched humming, and heavy boots slamming against metal floors.

"Empress, he's awakening" an apathetic voice said from his left, Izuku looked to his left to find the source of the voice, a petite, ghostly pale girl, with blonde hair was staring down at him with cold, dead, gray eyes.

"Thank you Abyss" another woman said, she also had pale skin but it wasnt as pale as Abyss', she had mint green hair that was tied up into a spikey ponytail, and her eyes were a terrifying crimson.

'Heaven, get over here!" Empress yelled, another girl appeared from behind a computer terminal, she had blonde hair like Abyss', and those same gray eyes, except this time being filled with a psychotic joy instead of apathy, the only physical difference between Heaven and Abyss, is that while Abyss' skin was a deathly pale, Heaven's was a healthy caramel color.

Izuku was brought out if his analystic stupor by a heavy boot making contact with his chest, making him go into a choughing fit that eventually deteriorated into wheezing.

"Are we gonna smash him now?" Heaven asked in a volume just above a whisper, which meant that Izuku could still hear her.

"Heaven, quit being such an airhead, I told you that killing him was not an option, if we do we might never get another chance to analyze another person who's body produces Femto particles" Empress explained whilst hitting heaven lightly on the top of her head.

"L-listen, I'm sorry I intruded on your..." Izuku looked around himself taking in hus run-down surroundings "Home, if you just untie me I'll be on my way"

Another metal boot colided with his stomach almost causing him to puke, Abyss glared down at him with a special type of disdain.

"ABYSS" Empress barked at the pale girl "Quit doing that, we need him intact"

"C-can one of you explain to me what's happening?" Izuku pleaded with the women infront of him.

"Fine, I'll explain in full" Empress' outstretched her palm and it split open at the middle, revealing a small camera-like device that started to project images "Long ago, a large chunk of the moon crashed into earth, creating an almost extinction level event"

Abyss stepped in and took over the story "A.I.s went rouge, hurting innocent people. So we built arsenals for the purpose of fighting them efficiently, we trained people to pilot them, one of whom was one of your ancestors"

Heaven practically shoved the ghostly girl out of her way in order to take the spotlight "Destroying. A.I.s wasnt our only task, the other one was to collect femto particals and crystals to power almost everything, but they also enhanced our arsenals"

"We also soon found out that your ancestor also produced this partical, which caused him to become the target of consortiums that wanted to be richer, and they used the mercenary factions to try and capture him. But after Grief awakened the dominator, they came crawling back to him, practically begging him to help save the world" Empress said.

"A few years after Grief was defeated, scientists found a way to live without femto, making us obsolete, A.I.s stopped attacking, we were able to stabilize the moon. Society forgot about us, and it heavily regressed technoloicaly, almost like a decade of constant fighting never happened. After quirks appeared, your ancestor's ability to produce femto was hindered by their quirks, but you dont have one, which means that you can produce femto" Abyss finished.

Izuku gulped "S-so what does that mean for me?"

Empress took out a knife and sliced through the bindings on Izuku "The rubble that trapped you here should be clear by now. Go home, get some rest. We'll explain everything tomorrow"

"Don't make us hunt you down" Abyss warned with a deadly glare.

* * *

Izuku made his trek home in a daze, eventually coming across a large crowd standing in front of a fire spewing alleyway.

Izuku pushed his way through the crowd and peered down the alley, a large creature made of slime was holding a blonde boy hostage.

Multiple heroes were looking at the scene with fear and shock, unable to even move. Izuku felt a pulse where is heart was, and before he knew it, his forearms and legs were coated in a red substance and he sprinted over the police tape.

Shouts of anger and suprise fell on deaf ears as he ran forward, jumped and slammed his fist into the hostage, setting him free of the beast.

The sewer monster turned to him and glared "You little shit, guess you'll be my skin suit then"

Izuku said nothing, giving a weak glare back, trying to give off some emblance of a heroic aura. The red substance on his arms cascaded downward and morphed into blades. He sliced through the slime as it charged him, but it did nothing happened, try as he might he was being worn down. Before long the sludge got the advantage, and swallowed him whole.

Izuku struggled against the thick grime, but it was useless, he was stuck. Izuku curled into a ball and accepted his fate, he silently cried as flecks of the red substance gathered around him, and blasted off of him like an explosion. The sewer monster didn't even get a chance to realize what had happened before he was blasted apart.

Izuku flipped from his back to his stomach, puking out the grime that had invaded his body, he got to his feet and then was immediately kicked back down to the ground.

A tall white haired woman with bunny ears and red eyes was glaring down at him with tears prickling at her eyes "YOU IDIOT, DO YOU REALIZE HOW EASILY YOU COULD HAVE BEEN KILLED? HOW WOULD I EXPLAIN THAT TO MOM HUH?" his adoptive sister Rumi yelled at him a ferocity that he had never seen before.

"I-i'm sorry Rumi" Izuku guiltily responded.

"You better be, Yu was the only one who was holding me back from charging in there and hauling your ass back home" she huffed.

Yu Takeyama had been Rumi's girlfriend for the past two years,

Said woman came up behind Rumi and took hold of her hand "Baby, you and Mamadoria can grill him when you get home"

Rumi gave an exasperated sigh in return "You're right, c'mon Izuku" she grabbed him by his under arm and yanked him all the way home.

**It's finally done, I dont really have alot to say here other than thanks for reading, this is gonna be a cross over with Daemon X Machina if you couldn't tell by the title, but there wasnt**


	2. Start of the Training Regimen

Izuku's phone buzzed and woke him from his slumber, he sleepily slammed his hand down on his desk searching for his phone while still keeping his face down in his pillow. He opened his phone, silently groaning at the fact someone was texting him at 4:17 in the fucking morning.

Izuku didn't even recognize the number, the message read: _Change of plans, get here by 5:00 sharp or we come for you -Abyss_

_'I'm gonna ignore the fact that I never even gave her my number' _Izuku thought to himself as he began to get ready.

He stealthily walked out into the rest of the house ready to make a beeline towards the door, unfortunately, Yu had other ideas.

"Where are you going?" She asked as he was making his way through the kitchen.

"Y-Yu, I'm just, um, going for a walk" Izuku panicked and said the first thing that came to his mind.

Yu looked at him skeptically "At" She looked at her own phone "4:23 in the morning? And while you're in hiking boots"

Izuku cursed under his breath "Yeah, I'm going for a walk in the woods" he tried his best to sound convincing _'Yeah, great going idiot. Why in the hell would you think she'd buy that'_

Yu glared at him for a few seconds before her gaze softened "Okay" she went back to eating her breakfast.

Izuku then quickly walked out of the door, not wanting to risk Rumi or, god forbid, his mother walked out into the kitchen. As soon as Izuku got out of the door he broke into a sprint, practically jumping down the stairs one flight at a time.

* * *

Izuku's breath came out in short bursts as he propped himself up on a tall tree, he checked his phone again, 4:57, cutting it very close Izuku began running again.

When he got to the cliff face, the entrance to the cave was blocked off again, non of the women that he had met the previous day were at the designated point either.

Izuku was searching the surrounding area when a buzzing noise distracted him, he whirled around and faced a flat disc like drone with a turret attached to the bottom.

The drone stared at him, before blaring a siren and shooting Izuku in the shoulder, sending him to the ground.

"Shit!" Izuku screamed in pain, there was no puncture wound so Izuku surmised that he was shot his a rubber bullet, but it still hurt like hell.

Almost like the first drone was a watchman who's job was to alert the rest of the hive of danger, a swarm of other drones that looked just like the one that had shot him.

Izuku took off running before he could be shot anymore.

Izuku's feet pounded against the ground once again as he ran from the hostile drones, getting occasionally shot in the legs or the arms.

Izuku was eventually able to hide from the killer flying robots behind a tree. He pulled out his phone and texted the unknown number that had called for his presence in the first place.

_WHY AM I BEING CHASED BY A BUNCH OF DRONES? GET DOWN HERE AND HELP ME_

_Look behind you -Heaven_

_'Look behind me?' _Izuku thought, he slowly turned his body 180 degrees and was promptly charged by a lone drone. Izuku fell to the ground, grabbed a large stick to his left, and swung with all his might, destroying the robot. but not before the robot got another pot shot on his collarbone.

Something snapped inside of Izuku, his arms and legs became coated in the same red substance from yesterday as he rocketed back to the cliff, where the rest of the drones were waiting for him.

A staring contest began, both parties waiting for the other to move. Finally, after 10 minutes, the drones all collectively charged at him, but they didn't even move 2 feet before Izuku clapped and sent a blade like shockwave toward the robots and destroyed them all in a fiery explosion.

Izuku's posture slumped as he rested his nerves, allowing himself to drop his guard. Unfortunately, this lead to him being decked by a large metal fist.

Izuku looked up at his attacker: a robot with dark green armour, about twice his hight, with a singular pulsing red eye. Izuku got to his feet, spitting out a bloody tooth in the process.

The red stuff on his arms morphed into blades as he took what could be considered a fighting stance. "Come at me then" he huffed out to the mechanical menace.

They both charged and clashed, fist clashing with sword. Izuku raised both of his swords as he prepared to slice off both of it's arms, but in doing so he gave the robot a opportunity to punch Izuku in his stomach.

The bot grabbed Izuku by the neck and threw himself into the cliff side, creating a crater in the rock and coming very close to knocking him out.

Izuku's thoughts were bouncing around in his head, he slammed his fists into his skull to get his head straight. He and the robot glared at each other and he kicked off if the cliff, his swords primed and ready to stab.

The machine pulled back a fist and threw it forward to intercept Izuku's body.

But Izuku shifted in midair and successfully shoved his swords through the bot's midsection, he planted his feet to the ground and hauled the robot over his head, slamming it onto the ground and smashing it too pieces.

Izuku screamed to the heavens in victory and he yanked his swords from the mechanical cadaver, before they disappeared into nothingness.

His phone pinged and he saw that the number had sent him an image of a training regimen and another message

_You're going come to this area at 5:00 in the morning everyday to train your mind and body, you are going to use our gym and follow this plan to build your muscles, and you are going to be taught how to properly fight, your strikes were sloppy and predictable which can get you killed very easily -Empress _

Izuku huffed as he shoved his phone back into his pocket and began his trek back home with bruises a plenty.

_'This is gonna be a nightmare to explain to mom and Rumi'_


	3. The Truth Comes Out

Izuku's life quickly became routine after the first day of training; Wake up at 4:00, quickly eat breakfast and head towards the woods where he would fight robots and train his femto powers. Once he was done with that he'd head to school and come back to the woods when it ended. He'd then spend the rest of the day training his natural stamina, strength and speed, as well as performing the maintenance on his ancestors Arsenal. Izuku had gotten closer to the three girls in the two months that he had been being trained by them.

There was just one problem, and her name was Yu Takayama. Yu was one of the most curious people that Izuku had ever met, It was becoming too big of a problem. As the days went on the excuse of; 'I'm just going on a quick jog' became less and less acceptable. She would ask him even more questions like; How far do you run? Why don't you come back here after your run? Do you go straight to school?

Each time she asked any of those questions he would lock up and start sputtering like a car with a bad engine, he needed to tell his family about what was happening, and soon.

A burning smell wafted upwards towards his nose, pushing his thoughts out of his head. He gazed down to the source of the smell, he had been working on welding new metal plates onto the Arsenal of his ancestor's to replace the ones that had become rusty from decades of improper upkeep, when he got so lost in his thoughts that he had burned through his shoe and to his foot with the soldering tool.

Izuku yelped in pain and grabbed onto his burnt foot, yelling obscenities as he hopped on one foot. Unfortunately he forgot that he was a few hundred feet in the air, and his hopping had caused him to steadily progress backwards...right off the Arsenal's shoulder.

And into the outstretched arms of Empress.

"Distracted?" she asked.

"Yeah, a little" he chuckled.

"What's on your mind?" she placed him back onto the ground.

"My family, I can't keep this up forever and sooner or later they're gonna find out what I've been doing everyday. I just need to come up with a good excuse until I'm ready to tell them the truth" Izuku explained as he removed his shoe and began to bandage his foot.

A loud alarm blared from the room next to them and they both rushed towards it, Izuku trailing behind the slightest bit due to his foot.

"Well it's your lucky day kid, some of your friends are arriving" Empress chuckled.

Izuku wormed his way inbetween Heaven and Abyss to see who Empress was talking about. Making their way into the clearing, was Yu, and another woman; Her hair was a glossy black color and she had a pair of rectangular glasses resting in front of her sky blue eyes, as well as a mole below her left eye

"Crap, how did they find me?" Izuku questioned.

"Check inside your phone case" Abyss told him with her usual apathetic voice.

Izuku quickly took off the case and found a small black disk with a red blinking light attached to his case "SHE BUGGED ME?!?!"

_"The tracker says that Izuku is...inside the mountain?"_ The security footage began to relay what was being said by the two.

_"It's obviously glitched, there is a lot of interference in these woods"_ The black haired woman said, Izuku caught the slightest bit of malice in her voice when talking to Yu.

_"Why do you even need me here? You could of just called Rumi for this, it's her brother"_ The black haired woman asked _"Hell, you could of even called Ryuko"_

_"No I couldn't have, they're both on patrol right now, you were the only one free"_ Yu answered but she kept her eyes glued to the tracking device.

"Fine, just know that I'm only doing this because it's Rumi's little brother, I'm not doing it as a favor to you" The unknown woman hissed.

Yu let out an exasperated sigh _"Nemuri can we not do this right now, this has nothing to do with your pettiness. Besides we offered to let you join but you refused, you had your chance and you blew it, now help me look for Izuku"_

A manic glint appeared in Heaven's eyes "Time to show them how far you've come!" she yelled and slammed her fist on a big red button on the console.

A swarm of the drones that had attacked Izuku on his first day of training began to burst through a hatch in the top of the mountain, and they began to swarm around Yu and Nemuri as they got into fighting stances.

"Heaven what are you doing? Call those things off" Izuku demanded of the light haired girl.

"Nah"

"If you want those things to stop you better go out and stop them yourself" Abyss whispered into his ear.

"I hate every last one of you he yelled as he ran towards the entrance of the cavr

* * *

Being large did not help when your opponents are much, much faster than you.

Being able to secrete a gas that puts enemies to sleep also did not help when your opponents don't have a respiratory system.

So essentially Yu and Nemuri were useless in the fight against the drones. Yu was twice her normal size and was still unable to hit the annoying drones, anytime that she would swat or punch at the airborne robots, they would fly out of the way before she could make contact.

She yelled in frustration as she missed another one and her fist impacted the ground again. Her shoulder was then pounded with bullets and she fell to the ground, shrinking back to her normal size. Nemuri was then rammed in the stomach by another drone and forced to the ground as well.

The drones closed in on them slowly approaching, before an eighth of them were torn to shreds by a green and red blur.

The drones attention immediately became focused on the blur, it rocketed forward an destroyed more of the drones in less than a second.

The flying robots seemed to change their fighting tactic, and began to repeatedly ram into the blur, attempting to bury it with themselves. They succeeded in burying the blur, and they began to move inwards, trying to pop the blur like an ingrown pimple, an it seemed to be working.

Suddenly, a pillar of red light burst from the bot pile, blasting one of the robots away. The pillars kept appearing and all of the drones were all but incinerated in a red explosion.

The blur stood up from the litter of dead robots, and Yu was finally able to get a good look at the thing that had saved her and Nemuri. Wild green hair, pale skin, a pair of red basketball shoes, black cargo shorts and a plain white T-shirt.

"IZUKU!?!?!" Yu yelled in surprise as she rushed towards the shorter boy, grabbed his shoulders and began shaking him back and forth wildly "SINCE WHEN WERE YOU ABLE TO MOVE THAT FAST? AND SINCE WHEN WERE YOU ABLE TO MAKE YOURSELF EXPLODE?"

"Y-Yu if you'd s-stop shaking me, i-i'd be able to explain" Izuku's words came out broken due to the shaking.

"Oh, right" Yu fixed her hair and Nemuri rose to her feet as well.

"I unlocked these powers back when I fought the sludge villain. I thought that both you and Rumi saw it?" Izuku explained.

"Are you kidding? You try holding onto a manic, overprotective bunny with the leg strength of 8 men, then see how well you can pay attention to literally anything else." Yu ranted "I had no idea that you could do this, and I doubt that Mamadoria or Rumi do as well"

"I know, I know. I'm going to tell them soon I just need time to decide on how I'm gonna do it, Ok?"

"What are you going to tell me soon?" a menacing voice came from Yu's right. Rumi stood at the edge of the woods, tapping her foot impatiently.

"R-Rumi! I can explain all of this" Izuku stammered as he backed up away from his sister.

"Not now! I'll deal with you later but right now" Rumi shouted in anger as she turned on Yu "You knew that something was up with Izuku and you didn't think to even call me? What kind of backwards shit is that?"

"And you" she pointed accusingly at Nemuri "I thought that at least you would have had enough sense to alert me that Yu was gonna pull this, but you just went along with her. If you did this to win some form of brownie points with me your sorely mistaken" she yelled with rage

"And finally-" she turned to Izuku to scream at him as well, but he was in the air with two red swords on his arms, ready to stab downwards.

Rumi jumped out of the way of his slash, and Izuku plunged his swords into the head of a bipedal robot with eight red eyes, that went dark within a matter of seconds after it was skewered.

"What the fuck was that thing?"

A mechanical booping brought their attention behind them, a bipedal white robot with a submachine gun instead of a right arm was standing a few yards away from them, simply waving.

_"Bastion"_ Izuku whispered in fear.

"Awww, it's kinda cute" Nemuri cooed as she approached the robot.

Bastion's blue eye turned red, and it shifted into it's turret form and started firing.

Izuku was upon Nemuri in a second and shoved her out of the way, forming a shield out of the red substance that was coating his arms.

"THOSE BULLETS AREN'T RUBBER!!!!" Izuku yelled out to the three older women, he was being steadily pushed back due to the caliber and speed of the bullets that were pelting his shield.

Bastion realized that it wasn't getting anywhere with it's tactic and switched back to it's other form, the bot and Izuku began to circle each other, sizing their opponent up.

Just as Bastion was about to charge, it received a powerful kick to its side, breaking it to pieces.

"DON'T YOU DARE TOUCH MY BROTHER!" Rumi shouted at the wrecked machine, kicking it's detached head further from it body.

The sound of rattling metal came from the broken Bastion, as it began to pull itself back together. Once it had fully reformed it booped in rage as it fired from it's sub machine gun and shot Rumi through the stomach five times, making her fall to the ground, writhing in pain.

"NO!" Izuku shouted as he launched himself towards the robot, only to get backhanded into the cliff.

Bastion began to shift again, adopting treads and a canon, it aimed itself at Nemuri as fired an explosive canon ball towards her.

The impact never came, instead a giant Yu was standing in front of her and taking the canon ball for her. She shrunk back down to her normal size and collapsed to the ground, struggling to breathe.

Nemuri didn't know why tears were brimming her eyes, they just were. Her sleeping gas began seeping out if her body by the therm and the entire clearing became shrouded in a thick blanket of gas, denser than pea soup.

Bastion began to swivel around trying to pinpoint Nemuri's location while preparing to fire another explosive canon ball.

The sound of a rock hitting another one drew Bastion's attention and it fired. But before the ball left the canon, a whip wrapped around it and pointed the canon upwards, the ball fired through the mist and into the open air, only to be smacked back down into Bastion itself by Izuku with his hands replaced by red hammers.

Bastion exploded and dispelled the gas into the open air. Izuku fell to the ground and succumbed to unconsciousness, blood pouring down from his temple. Nemuri soon followed, the last thing she saw being a pair of hot pink metal boots approaching her.

* * *

Izuku shot out of his medical bed, mind buzzing and surrounded by a multitude of beeping machines. He reached his fingers to his temple and felt the bandages that were wrapped around his head.

Izuku threw the blankets off of his waist, and slightly hobbled out of the med bay and into the main room, where his sister, Heaven, Abyss, Empress, Yu, and Nemuri were waiting.

Rumi immediately launched herself at Izuku and pulled him into a bone snapping hug.

"Why didn't you say anything? If I knew that you were training to become a hero I would have helped you, instead you've been coming here everyday alone and getting yourself hurt with only yourself to patch you up" Rumi shed a few rare tears as she held her brother in a vice-like grip.

"I wanted to prove that I could do this on my own, that I didn't need Miruko to help me become a hero" Izuku whispered guiltily as he did his best to return Rumi's hug.

"Well you're not doing that anymore, you could have been legitimately killed if you faced that thing on your own, you may have won this time but that doesn't mean you'll win everytime" Rumi set him on the ground "We're going home to let you rest, no more training today"

"I agree with your sister, take the next few days off" Empress said from her seat at the console.

"Thank you" Yu bowed to the three women before following Nemuri and Rumi out of the cave, Izuku being yanked behind them by Rumi, mimicking a scene from a little over two months ago.

"You're explaining this to Mom when we get home"

**I promise that this story isn't gonna be a non-stop action rollercoaster, the next chapter is gonna be pretty calm and no one is gonna get injured, probably. That's all for now, Peace**


	4. Solomon

Izuku sat hunched over his desk, music was pumping through a small portable speaker next to him, and he was violently chewing on a pen. He chewed too hard and the pen exploded from in between his teeth, spraying ink inside his mouth.

Izuku gave a shout of disgust before throwing the busted pen into a nearby trash can, and hunching back over his desk. He was currently looking over the blueprints for his Arsenal, the thing was huge, hell the cooling system alone was big enough to where he could sit inside it comfortably.

Izuku had always been interested in technology, taking things apart and seeing how they worked was one of his favorite pastimes, so this was practically a candy store to him. He had never seen something as technologically advanced as the Arsenals.

A pounding on the door grabbed his attention from his work "I'm busy!" He shouted to the interloper.

The pounding continued and Izuku once again told whoever was making the noise that he was busy.

There was a far more violent pound, then another one, and another one, and the door fell off of it hinges. Rumi stood triumphant from behind the broken door, with a grin on her face that screamed; 'You're not gonna like what I have planned, but you're gonna do it anyway'.

"Come on nerd, we're going out!" Rumi yelled at her brother.

"Sorry Rumi, as I said, I don't have time right now." Izuku turned back to his desk before he was roughly grabbed from under his arm and dragged out of his room.

"Let me go!" Izuku yelled at the pro-hero.

"Make me." She yelled back with a sly smile on her face.

"You know I can't." Izuku deadpanned.

"You can't spend your entire life cooped up in your room. You rarely get a day off, and you've done more training in the past six months than most people have in their entire lives. You deserve a day off." Rumi's voice became stern and absolute.

Izuku chewed on his bottom lip in thought, and with a moment's hesitation, spoke; "Alright, maybe a little bit of RR wouldn't hurt. What did you have in mind?"

**\--**

"This is not what I had in mind,." Izuku said to himself as he tried his hardest to make himself microscopic.

A pair of arms rested on his shoulders and a chin came down in his head "Oh come on Izuku. Karaoke is fun."

"No, fun, would be watching you two go up there and fail spectacularly. But you guys had to sign me up for this as well." Izuku said as he shook off the leech that was Yu Takeyama.

"Hey, you promised that you wouldn't be a stick in the mud today," Rumi commented as she lightly punched him in the shoulder and took a swig of her beer.

"I promised that I wouldn't be a stick in the mud as long as I wasn't publicly embarrassed," Izuku muttered.

"And next up in the roster we have; Izuku Midoriya, Pony Tsunotori, Ochako Uraraka, and Kyouka Jirou. Come on up here and put on a show for us, you four!" The announcer yelled into the microphone.

Izuku reluctantly got up from his seat and made his way to the stage and met with his three singing partners; Jiro was a slender and petite girl, with short dark purple hair, triangular onyx eyes and a headphone jack dangling from each earlobe. Uraraka had short brown hair and similar brown eyes with small pads under her finger tips. And Tsunotori had long, wavy blonde hair, big blue eyes, two horns protruding from the top of her head, and hooves instead of feet.

"This is so embarrassing." Jiro murmured, the slightest blush on her face.

"Ugh, I know. I should have just stayed home." Izuku agreed.

"Well, it's too late to back out now." Tsunotori was the only one among them who seemed like she was having any fun.

The music began to pump through the speakers, and Izuku knew that there was no going back now.

**\--**

The four of them bombed on stage; Ochako and Izuku just stood there blushing profusely, Jiro tried to sing at first but she soon fell in line with Uraraka and Izuku, while Tsunotori just danced in place.

Eventually, the four of them gave up and ran off to the farthest corner of the building.

"I've never been so embarrassed!" Uraraka screamed into her palms.

"So who forced you guys into doing this?" Izuku asked.

"My parents, they said something 'embracing my beautiful singing voice'" Jiro growled.

"A couple of my friends dragged me here to try and break me out of my shell." Uraraka answered.

"So, I'm the only one who came here willingly then?" Tsunotori asked.

"Technically I agreed to come here with my sister, but I had no idea that we were gonna end up doing this." A twisted grin grew on Izuku's face "Speaking of who, I managed to swipe a couple hundred yen from her wallet before I went on stage. So what are you guys in the mood for, Pizza, A couple of sodas? It's on me."

"What a coincidence," Jiro held her own few hundred yen between her fingers "I was thinking the same thing."

"Are you sure this is a good idea?" Ochako asked.

"If it gets back at Rumi, it's more than a good idea," Izuku told her.

"Waiter man, can we get a few menus over here please!" Pony called out.

The four of them ordered and chatted with each other, Izuku learned that the other three wanted to be heroes just like him, and they were aiming to get into U.A. like him.

"You're kidding right?!" Jiro snorted as Izuku told them one of his more embarrassing childhood stories.

"Unfortunately I am not. She bought the car and on that same day, I asked her to teach me to drive. I flipped the car in reverse and backed straight into a light pole. Rumi didn't talk to me for two months." Izuku chuckled at his own stupidity and the table began to laugh as well.

"Oh, your poor sister." Uraraka had her hand clasped over her mouth, trying and failing to contain her laughter.

"OI, IZUKU!" a shout carried over the karaoke bar and Izuku immediately recognized it.

"Welp, speak of the devil. This has been really fun, I guess I'll see you three when we get to U.A." Izuku said as he stood up and placed his share of the bill on the table, but before he could leave he felt a hand wrap around his wrist.

"Or, we could exchange numbers and see each other sooner." Pony suggested.

Izuku blushed and stammered as he wrote his digits on a piece of scrap paper, handing it to the girls and running off.

Izuku met up with Yu and Rumi and was immediately smacked in the back of the head by his sister.

"That's for stealing cash from me." She growled.

"I know, I know, I'll pay you back soon," Izuku said, rubbing the back of his head.

"You don't have to, I got what I wanted." She said cryptically.

"What's that supposed to mean?" Izuku asked.

Rumi and Yu just laughed.

**\--**

A thunk against Izuku's window made him stir from his sleep, but he managed to stay asleep. Unfortunately whatever made the first thunk made another one, and then two more.

Eventually, the noises made it so that Izuku couldn't sleep anymore. He begrudgingly got out of his bed and opened up his window, and was greeted with a small pebble to the forehead.

"Shit, I'm sorry." A familiar feminine voice called out.

"Ms. Midnight?" Izuku groggily asked.

"First of all, call me Nemuri. Second of all, I need your help." Nemuri told him.

"What is it?" Izuku asked the black haired woman.

"I need you to help me woo your sister and Yu." She said.

This confused Izuku to no end "I thought you didn't like Yu?" He asked.

"I didn't," she answered, a blush began to spread across her face "But ever since she saved me from that robot I can't get her out of my head. So I'm asking you again, can you help me?"

"Yeah, of course. Give me a minute please." Izuku walked away from the window and to his desk, he opened the top drawer and began to sift through the papers that cluttered the inside of his desk. After a few minutes and several questions whisper yells as to what he was doing from Nemuri, he found what he was looking for.

"Catch," Izuku yelled to the heroine, tossing a pamphlet down to her.

"A carnival?" Nemuri questioned.

"It's gonna be in town this week, Yu loves riding the rollercoasters, and Rumi likes beating those stupid carnival games like the ringtoss. It's perfect." He explained.

"Thanks, kid, you're a real lifesaver." Nemuri thanked him.

"It's not a problem, do you need anything else or can I go back to sleep?" Izuku asked.

"Nope, you're good. Thanks again." She yelled as she walked away from the building.

Izuku smiled as Nemuri walked off "Ah, young love?" He jokingly cooed to himself.

"Who are you talking to?" Rumi asked from behind him, scaring him and causing him to almost fall out of the window sill.

"Um, the birds." He stammered out.

"It's three AM, all of the birds are asleep." She deadpanned.

"They're nocturnal birds." Izuku knew that it sounded dumb so he was just praying that Rumi was too tired to ask any more questions.

Unfortunately, Rumi barged into his room and got as close to him as she could and glared hard. Even with her being almost a full head shorter than him, she was still able to send chills down his spine.

"I'm going to ask you again," she slammed her foot down on his own "Who. Were. You. Talking to?"

"But if I tell you it's not fun anymore," He playfully responded, Rumi ground her foot onto his own as a response and he broke "Ok, ok fine I'll tell you. Nemuri is gonna come by soon and ask you and Yu on a date. Now please get off my foot."

Rumi huffed and stomped out of his room, slamming the door shut behind him.

"Well, I ruined that pretty fast." Izuku said as he crawled back into his bed and dozed off again.

**\--**

Somewhere in the Gobi desert, among the dunes stood a worn down brown Arsenal with crimson detailing spanning across its broken body. The Arsenal held two titanic swords in its hands and two more equally humongous swords attached to pylons in its back. A few small pieces of gray cloth hung deftly off of its body. And its head was shaped like a Kabuto.

The Arsenal fixated its red eyes on the moon and spoke; "I know where he lies, tomorrow I shall do as you say command, and destroy him."

"I have laid dormant for years, waiting for the perfect moment to strike." The Arsenal said.

"Our goal is within reach, and when the time comes," The Arsenal threw its sword to the right and stabbed a gazelle through its chest "Your Wraith; Solomon shall be there to seize it." The Arsenal then disappeared faster than any normal human could Blink.

**Now, I know I said that the order of upload was gonna be normal but I'm to excited about this idea to wait three more weeks. This idea is gonna be different in that it's not gonna take place in the MHA universe, it's still gonna be a cross-over because apparently that's all I know how to write. That's it for now, Peace.**


	5. Notice of Discontinuation

Hey y'all, Aidan here. As you can most likely see by the title of this chapter, I have unfortunately decided to discontinue this story. I'm really sorry to anybody who really loved this story but, in my heart of hearts I can't see where this story is gonna go. With all my other works I know every key plot point and twist that's gonna happen before I even write the first chapter. I have a plan. Not so much for this story. Now to make it all up to you I will be having another new story out after I write the next Slaughterhouse Woods chapter. That's it for now, Peace.


End file.
